


Belonging

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a blacksmith, he's a pirate, but most of all he's hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2013 and is now being crossposted here along with the rest of my work. It takes place after the first film but ignores the second and third.

Will Turner had donned many hats in his short life. The first had been Bill's Boy, living with his mother in the seaside town. The second had been Cabin Boy, after his mother had died. His father had sent him the necklace and a letter, telling Will of his new job and that the ship would meet up with his father's crew in a few months.

The third had been Orphan, lost and confused, missing his parents but refusing to cry over it. The fourth had been Blacksmith, and the fifth had been Pirate.

All of those titles had belonged to him, as much a part of him as his own limbs. Yet since his mother's death he hadn't felt like he belonged to something. He took on roles, but no one really seemed to take on him.

Until Elizabeth.

It was almost embarrassing how much he had depended upon her throughout the years. A governor's daughter and an orphaned blacksmith's apprentice were not strictly allowed to interact, but she had often stopped by when they were young to check on him. Her encouraging smiles and adventurous spirit were addicting, and as she'd grown, so had her beauty. Half of the men in Port Royale had crushes on her, but they were smart enough to see that only a man in good standing with a title, had any hope of winning her hand. But then, Will had always been a daydreamer, and gifted with a pirate's habit of betting against the odds.

It had taken undead pirates, a kidnapping, and several misadventures but he had finally succeeded in winning Elizabeth's heart and hand. Determined that his daughter would not live her life married to a blacksmith, Governor Swann was prepping Will to take his place. Fortunately for all concerned, the young man was well liked around town, so it hardly seemed to pose a problem.

But none of that mattered, not really, so long as he had Elizabeth. In her smile, in her arms, he felt like he finally belonged somewhere, to someone.

"I used to have such a crush on you," she confided one evening, undoing her hair. They'd had to go to a dinner, something neither of them particularly enjoyed, but Elizabeth had looked ravishing.

"Did you?" Will replied, finally managing to get his damn boots off. "And here I thought I was pining away all on my own."

"I wasn't pining!" Elizabeth interjected, her hair finally coming loose and cascading about her shoulders in a multitude of curls. "You were always so thoughtful, that was all. And you weren't stuffy."

"A glowing recommendation," Will said dryly, smiling at her.

Elizabeth turned to glare at him. "I'll admit you were a bit attractive--handsome, even--but I wasn't pining. I don't pine."

Will chuckled at her stubbornness, which had shown itself so often during their adventures with Jack--sorry,  _Captain_  Jack Sparrow. He divested himself of his shirt and belt, laying the former aside to send to the laundry in the morning.

"I may be a hopeless romantic," he said, striding over to her, "But at least I can admit it."

Elizabeth stood up, and for a moment it looked like she had a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue, before she turned around and swept her hair to the side, exposing her pale neck.

"Would you help me out of this contraption?" She asked.

As if he could say no to a question like that.

He unlaced her dress with care, unable to resist trailing his fingers along the skin that was exposed. Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath as the dress came undone. Even though she had dispensed with corsets, the dresses were still tight and constricting.

As the dress fell away, leaving her in nothing but an undergarment, she turned to wrap her arms around his neck. She gave him that smile, the warm welcoming one that made him feel like he was truly home.

He began to kiss her neck, feeling her pulse flutter underneath the soft surface of her skin. Elizabeth clutched at him, her body arching to press itself against his as she bent backwards to expose more of her neck to his hungry mouth. It amazed him how she could be so fierce when around others, yet let herself relax and be submissive when they were alone. Of course, she could still be a regular firecracker when she wanted to be, whether they were alone or not.

"May I?" He murmured, fingering the hem of her undergarment.

She nodded, her lips brushing just in front of his ear before she pressed soft, juicy kisses down his jaw line. He pushed the flimsy material off of her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet. Elizabeth wrapped one of her arms even tighter around him, the other trailing down his chest to tease the hem of his pants.

"Will…" She whispered.

He loved how she said his name, like he was someone important to her, someone she treasured.

He helped her in getting rid of the rest of his clothing, her fingers dancing over his skin and sending waves of heat rolling over the surface of his skin, sinking in and filling up his body with burning anticipation.

Bending down, he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. Elizabeth laughed, throwing her head back with abandon as she held on as if for dear life. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world, full-bodied and vibrant. He carried her over to the bed, dropping her down so that she bounced as she landed, still laughing. She tugged at his arms, pulling him to clamber on with her, her smile brighter than the sun.

He stared at her, feeling his heart swell at the sight before (or, rather, underneath) him: the woman he'd spent so many years dreaming of and yearning for, lying there in all of her God-given glory, her face lit up from within with simple joy.

Something must have shone on his face, because Elizabeth's laughter died down, her smile freezing. "Will?" She asked, her eyes bright and searching. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's perfect," he assured her with complete honesty. "You're just…" He reached up to twist a lock of her hair around his forefinger, seeing how the honey color contrasted with his skin. "You're so beautiful."

Elizabeth swallowed, her eyes moving over his face to look for any sign of teasing or falsehood. Finding none, she smiled again, this one nervous and self-conscious. "And you're dashing," she quipped. "We'll have gorgeous children for sure."

He chuckled and kissed her, settling himself between her legs, unable to get enough of the feel of her soft skin and hot, inviting mouth. His hands roamed, feeling the contrast between his rough hands and her smooth, lithe body. Elizabeth keened into his mouth when he touched her breasts. Perhaps it was his lack of experience, or maybe it was hers, but Elizabeth's breasts seemed to be extremely sensitive, more so than he'd heard. Fortunately, she highly enjoyed it, moaning and whimpering as she clung to him, massaging his back.

He dearly hoped that her voice didn't carry throughout the entire house.

One of her hands slid downwards, working it's way in between them to seize him. Stroking him a few times to make sure he was ready, she positioned him at her entrance. He used his knee to nudge her legs further apart, and carefully thrust himself inside of her. She clenched around him at first, an instinctive reaction that was just so  _Elizabeth_  it never failed to make him smile, before relaxing.

He moved slowly but forcefully, keeping the pace steady. Elizabeth dug her nails into his shoulders, her hips rotating minutely against him, in time with his thrusts. Her mouth was right by his ear, and as she panted she whispered his name. It started out as a sigh, but quickly escalated into desperate, panting cries that filled the bedroom and his mind, clouding out everything else.

"Elizabeth…" He asked, hoping she caught his meaning.

She nodded. "Almost… so close…"

Thank God. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with her writhing beneath him, her beauty all his to touch and taste and wrap himself in. Within a few more thrusts she gave a hoarse cry, sending up his name to the heavens. He loved all of the ways she said his name but he thought that the way she screamed it in moments like these were his favorite. It was as if that word was hers, hers alone to use and to speak and to own.

Holding her hips down, he pounded into her, finishing with a shout that he couldn't have contained even if he wanted to. Once they had both finished and had gotten their breath back, he slid out of her, feeling the stickiness running down their thighs. They'd have to clean up at least some of it before the morning, to spare the chambermaids.

Elizabeth was drawing lazy shapes on his arm, her finger trailing lightly over the skin. Will made to wrap her up in his arms but she resisted and did not meet his eyes.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked, her voice as shy as when they'd first gotten to know each other.

He frowned. "Like what?" He inquired, confused.

"Like I'm the only person in the world. Like I'm… I don't know." She shrugged, at a loss for words.

Will smiled, drawing her into his arms. "For most people, home is a place. Hell, even Jack has the  _Pearl_. But for me… home means you." He shrugged. "So when I look at you… I'm home."

He did not expect the kiss, her mouth insistent and hungry against his, devouring him before she broke away. "I love you," she whispered, bumping her nose against his.

It might have taken him some time, but now, he was truly where he belonged.


End file.
